


A Reaper and A Fey Have Tea

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: There was once a man, more Raven than not. He worked for his lady, day in and day out.There was once a man, all cloaked in green. Who now traveled the world looking for fun.





	A Reaper and A Fey Have Tea

There was once a man, more Raven than not. He worked for his lady, day in and day out. 

There was once a man, all cloaked in green. Who now traveled the world looking for fun. 

One day the man, who was more Raven than not, was asked by his lady to find the man wrapped up and cloaked by green. 

“There is a Traveler,” She says to the Raven, “He is trying to be a god, and that cannot be,”

So the man, who is more Raven than not, goes searching for a wannabe god. He expects to find someone evil or crazed for power, instead, he finds an old friend now wearing green. 

“Ah, Vax’ildan,” he says, his green cloak swirling around him, and a table with two cups of tea appearing for them both. 

“Artegan,” The Raven of a man says, “I did not expect to find you of all people here,”

“Yes, well, your family was so kind to gift upon me a doorway in which for me to travel,” 

The green cloaked man sits, and the Raven follows in suit. When the wannabe god takes a sip of his tea, the Raven removes his mask showing the half-elf underneath. 

“My lady,” He says taking a sip of his tea, “Isn’t happy with you, Artegan,”

“It’s the Traveler now, Vax’ildan,” the wannabe god says between sips of tea. 

“I have not gone by that name in a long time,” The Raven says as his mask fits back into place, and he stands, ready to leave the other man be. “I will tell my lady that you are no real threat. Just a Fey having some fun. Just do not go sacrificing anyone old friend,”

“I would never,” he says a hand to his chest. The Raven tilts his head back, a reminder to him of their shared past before he returns to his lady leaving nothing more than cold tea and burst of feathers.


End file.
